How Ken and Yolei got married
by digimonfan101
Summary: This is a theory of how Ken and Yolei gets married please enjoy :


How Ken and Yolei got married

Author's Note: Another fanfic in my creation and whoever bashed me for my last story it was my first story so I didn't need all that bashing sheesh I'm not perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way whatsoever except for the story which is mine.

Ken was sitting at the entrance gate to the school with Wormmon after school. It has been 6 years since Mellowmyotismon was defeated and he was about to graduate high school along with his dig destined crew Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K, and Kari.

_Man I wish I could tell Yolei my feelings for her _Ken thought, ever since their last time at the Digital World, Ken has had feelings for Yolei.

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormmon asked,

"Oh nothing Wormmon" Ken replied

"Ken is it about Yolei again?"

Ken was shocked that Wormmon told him this it's like he read his mind so quickly.

"How did you know?" Ken asked

"Well Ken it seemed that whenever you see her it seems that you have that special kind of feeling for her even I can see that Ken." Wormmon said.

While they were talking a girl came by and shouted

"HEY KEN!" it was Yolei of course since she also has had feelings for Ken since the Digital World but of course they both don't know about anything yet.

"Oh hey Yolei" Ken said, he was dazzled when their eyes met. Ken always loved that about Yolei and her personality. Hawkmon was also with them.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ken and Wormmon." Hawkmon said.

"Hehe you too Hawkmon" Ken replied

"So Ken what are you doing here at the school?" Yolei asked

"Oh the usual waiting for Davis from his detention again" Ken replied

Just then Davis arrived from the school with Veemon he was wearing the same old clothes only with new goggles.

"Hey Ken it's time to come to my house remember oh hey Yolei" Davis said, Yolei said hi back also

"Oh right we have to do our little project see ya around Yolei" Ken said with a smile.

Ken's smile always has made Yolei feel better about her and sometimes makes her faint since that smile was like heaven to her just seeing Ken happy after his past that she would never forget.

"Okay then bye Ken and Davis" Yolei replied kind of blushing from the smile.

As they were leaving Yolei couldn't stop thinking about Ken and how she always dreamed of marrying Ken and every time she loses her chance to tell him how she feels, she gets really mad about it.

"What's wrong Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

"Oh it's nothing Hawkmon"

"Is it about Ken?"

Yolei was surprised by how he was able to know so quickly even though she likes to hide it to herself and it was also makes her remember that TK and Kari has been dating for 3 years and it makes want to be with a guy sooner so she could talk to Kari about it.

"How… did you know?"

"Remember Yolei I am your partner Digimon and we always have a special bond together which was how I was able to figure it all out."

Yolei must have forgotten since they weren't really fighting any bad Digimon or anything so she was in a state of shock

"Thanks Hawkmon for boosting my confidence even so I don't know how it worked." Yolei said.

Then TK and Kari showed up holding hands

"Hey Yolei" they said in unison.

"Oh hey guys" Yolei replied

Meanwhile at Davis' house

"Hey Ken?"

"Yeah Davis"

They were talking while doing their English project which was a huge project and they were partners.

"You have a crush on Yolei?" Davis asked

The question left Ken blushing and he looked away trying to hide it.

"Aw come on Ken it was pretty obvious besides I can help you with that"

"Davis what would you do you weren't able to get Kari and she is now with TK"

Davis then got mad which made Ken smile trying not to laugh even though Veemon and Wormmon were bursting in tears laughing. (LOL that's funny)

"Hey I tried alright besides you have a better chance with then my chance with Kari before" Davis said kind of mad still.

Back with Yolei and Takari (it's just short for TK and Kari)

"Yolei you want us to help you get Ken?"

"Why guys I don't even like him" she lied

"Oh don't be like that it's pretty obvious you liked him even when he was still the Digimon emperor." TK said

"Oh alright then but how will this work?" Yolei asked

"You will see Yolei it's how I got with TK" Kari said. TK then kissed her in the cheek.

"Okay then I will be at the park where he probably is right now."

When Yolei left TK then talked to Kari.

"Davis said Ken is going to the park right?" Kari asked

"Yep he just texted me so we will just hide and then see what happens then hope this gets good though cause I really think they should be a couple" Tk said.

TK, Kari, and Davis soon started spying on those two lovebirds at the park when the two met.

"Hey Ken"

"Hey Yolei"

They were both kind of blushing as they saw each other.

"Yolei I just wondered if you had those kinds of feelings?"

"Ken I was wondering also"

Then Ken said the 3 words Yolei was waiting for her whole life. "I love you Yolei" Ken said as he smiled and gave her a red rose one that she loved.

"Oh Ken I... love you too"

They both smiled and they were soon nose to nose and then their lips embraced each other with Yolei's arms around Ken's neck and his arms around her waist.

"Yolei if I would get married after college I want it to be with you"

"Me too Ken"

While they hugged for a while Hawkmon and Wormmon were watching also with Davis, TK, Kari, and Cody who came late because of karate not to mention the other Digimon partners

"See guys I told you it would work" Davis said to the others

6 years later…

The special wedding was a very happy one as well as Ken and Yolei were finally getting married

"Yolei if the plan from Davis and the others didn't work then we would never have gotten married like this in the first place" Ken told Yolei.

"Yeah me too" Yolei replied

As then the wedding bells as rang and the wedding was about to begin.

The end

Author's Note: Well that was the end of this fanfic hope to R and R peace out


End file.
